disneys_robin_hood_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Son of Robin Hood
The Son of Robin Hood is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I have wanted to do a crossover sequel to Robin Hood with Zootopia characters, so here it is. Nick is the son of Robin and Marian, born a year after the movie, and Judy eventually moves to Nottingham with her family. Nick and Judy are the same age in this in version. They are also childhood best friends, like Simba and Nala in The Lion King, and are even betrothed. As young adults, they work together to find a missing treasure and fall in love. Also, this incorporates some elements of Russell Crowe's 2010 Robin Hood movie, and Robin and Marian sometimes use Wilde as an alternate last name. Story It had been a year since Prince John's defeat. Robin held his wife Marian close as they awoke from sleep that morning. They now lived in a magnificent home, built on the site of Robin's destroyed original family home, which had been burned by Prince John when Robin's parents had refused to give him their land. John had executed both parents, and Robin had been raised by Friar Tuck. As a result of his bravery, King Richard had named him and Marian the lord and lady of Nottingham, and had ordered this beautiful home to be built for them, funded by Prince John's confiscated wealth. Robin kissed Marian and smiled. "Well, milady, shall we get ready for the day?" he asked. Marian nodded. "Yes, my love," she said, kissing him back. Robin and Marian rose, washed, ate and went out into the village to begin the work of the day. For a few weeks, this went on. Then, one day, Marian went to Robin. "My love, I have news for you," she said excitedly. Robin turned swiftly. "What is it, my darling vixen?" he asked. Marian smiled. "Robin, I am pregnant," she said in joy. Robin smiled back at her for a moment before holding her in his arms. He was so unbelivably excited. He was going "Oh, darling, that is wonderful!" he said. Marian smiled at him. "I can't wait," she said. The nine months of waiting began. In that time, Marian's belly bulged out as her and Robin's kit developed in her tummy. Robin made sure she was happy and comfortable. Then, one fine day, it happened. As Robin nervously waited, Marian gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Robin rushed in to see his new son, his first child. Marian lay in the bed, holding the baby close to her. She looked at her husband. "My love, meet your son," he said, holding the boy out to his father. Robin took the newborn fox in his arms. He had the same colors as he and Marian and, when he opened his eyes, they gleamed a shining, beautiful green. Robin was pleased. "What shall we name him?" he asked, giving him back to his mother. Marian knew the answer as soon as she took her son in her arms again. She looked up at Robin. "Nicholas. Nicholas of Longstride, or Nicholas Wilde, with Nick for short," she said proudly. Robin stroked her head. "Perfect," he said. He then turned to Nick. The baby kit looked up at his father and cooed. Nick smiled. "My boy, my little Nick," he said proudly. Robin and Marian settled into parenthood in that moment. Several years went by, and Nick was now eight years old. He was a happy little kit who wore a green shirt and hat similar to that of his father. As Nick played in the yard with his two best friends, Finnick the Fennec fox and Honey the Honey badger, Robin was reading a letter. "What is it, love?" Marian asked. Robin smiled. "Today, we have something coming up. A rabbit family is moving to the village," he said. Marian looked curious. "A rabbit family? Sounds like Nottingham is about to get bigger," she said with a laugh. Robin laughed. "They should be here tomorrow," he said. Nick and Marian nodded. The next day, they prepared to meet the newcomers. What came to them was bigger than they expected. They knew that rabbits had large families, but this was unexpected. They had a few dozen children, and new ones were born often. The father and mother rabbit, clad in humble farmer's garb, came to Robin, and the male spoke first, though he was slightly nervous about these foxes. "Greetings, Lord Robin. I am Stu, and this is my wife Bonnie, and these are our children...." he said. Stu finally finished naming all of his and Bonnie's children, Robin and Marian greeted them, starting with the eldest, an adorable young female bunny by the name of Judy. She was about the same age as Nick. Nick smiled at her. She wore a cute simple blue and white dress. "Hello," he said. Judy looked at him. "Hello," she said, curtsying to him Nick continued on. "Welcome to Nottingham. My name is Nick," he said. Judy smiled. "As you heard, I'm Judy," she replied. Nick looked at Finnick and Honey for a moment. "Would you like to come and play with us? Your brothers and sisters can come too," he said. Judy looked at Stu and Bonnie. She seriously hoped to make new friends in Nottingham, as it had been rather difficult for her when she learned that she had to leave her old friends in their old village. "Can I take my siblings and go play with Nick?" she asked Stu and Bonnie nodded. "Just keep an eye on them," Stu said. Judy motioned to her siblings, and they all ran off to play with Nick, Finnick and Honey. Marian watched this with a pleased look on her face. This was good. Her son had even more friends. She turned back to Stu. "In three days, Nottingham is throwing a festival in order to mark the anniversary of Prince John's defeat. There will be lots of fun and games for all of you. We can see each other some more then," she said. Stu and Bonnie bowed. "We'd be honored to attend with you," Bonnie said. Meanwhile, the children were still playing and having the time of their lives as they played. Later on, Stu and Bonnie were ready to head to their new home. "Judy, kids, it's time to go home. Come on," Stu called out. Judy smiled at Nick. "Bye, Nick. I will see you soon," she said. Motioning to her brothers and sisters, they went to their parents and headed off after one final goodbye. Nick stood with his parents, watching them leave. Once they were out of sight, Nick turned to his parents "They were really nice," he said. Marian playfully rubbed his head. "You certainly seemed to have fun with her and her siblings," he said. Nick smiled. Finnick and Honey said goodbye as well, telling Nick that they'd see him soon. After that, Nick went inside with his family. That night, Marian tucked Nick into bed like she always did. She kissed his head. "I love you, son," she told him Nick smiled. "I love you, Mom," he replied. Marian smiled one more time, then took off for her bedroom. Nick fell asleep. He always slept peacefully, and for the next three days, he continued to do so. Before long, it was festival time. On the day of Nottingham's first festival celebrating Prince John's defeat, Robin first spoke to the village. Judy and her family stood among the animals, waiting to hear the Lord of Nottingham speak. "Today is a fine day for a celebration. On this day, we celebrate the day when Prince John and his evil, greedy ways were defeated. Also, three days ago, we welcomed Stu and Bonnie Hopps and their children into our village. Now, let us all celebrate and enjoy ourselves," he said. Everyone clapped. Marian looked at Nick. "Why don't you go and offer to show Judy around the village? Just don't go too far," she suggested. Nick smiled and looked at Judy. "Can I show you the village?" he asked. Judy looked at her parents. "Can I go with Nick?" she asked. Stu put a hand on her shoulder. He was a bit hesitant due to an incident in their old village in which a mean fox boy named Gideon Grey, the village bully, knocked her down and hit her. They had been wary of foxes ever since. "Uh...sure. Just don't go too far," he said. Judy went off with Nick. All around the two children, the activities of the festival went on around them: animals played games, talked, competed in an archery tournament, drank ale and so on. As the son of Lord Robin and Lady Marian, Nick was given a great amount of respect, with the animals all bowing their heads as he passed. Judy looked at him. "So, how does it feel to be the son of a heroic lord?" she asked him. Nick smiled proudly. "I am proud to be Lord Robin's son. He's great. He is currently teaching me how to be a great archer like him," he said. Judy nodded. "Sounds fun. I wish I could learn something exciting like that. It gets a bit boring just learning about vegetables all day," she said. Nick laughed. "Maybe I could teach you someday," he replied. Judy became excited. "Really? Do you think your father will let you?" she asked. Nick nodded. "Of course, Judy," he said. They continued on playing and walking around. Later on, they returned to their families. At the moment, Robin and Marian were talking to the now-teenage Skippy and his family, introducing them to Stu and Bonnie. Nick and Judy came running up. "Hey Dad and Mom," Nick said. This got Skippy's attention. The teenage bunny looked at his young friend. Robin and Marian encouraged their friendship, thinking that the rabbit would be a good influence on him. "Hello, Nick," He said. Nick smiled. "Hey, Skippy," he replied. Marian smiled at her son. She could tell that he had been having a great time. She rubbed his head in the way that she always did to express the love she had for him. Nick eagerly told her everything. Judy looked at her parents. "And I know what I want to do," Judy added. Bonnie smiled. "What is that, sweetie?" she asked. Judy gave a wide, adorable smile. "I want to be an archer, just like Lord Robin!" she exclaimed. Everyone was silent for a second. That's when Stu finally spoke. "Uh...all right...though that isn't exactly something bunnies usually do," he said nervously. Judy frowned a bit. Robin looked at Stu. "Stu, my friend, when she gets older, I will teach her. She will be safe," he said. Stu smiled sheepishly. "Very well," he said. Judy was very excited. A few weeks passed. In that time, Nick and Judy became very close as friends. Both sets of parents noticed this. It was then that Robin and Marian had an idea, a revolutionary idea. They summoned Stu and Bonnie for a drink and to talk. That day, in their home, Robin proposed his idea. "Stu, Bonnie, what do you think of betrothing my son to your daughter?" he said. Stu and Bonnie looked at each other. Never before in the history of England had there been a marriage between a fox and a rabbit. They discussed it among themselves. "Are you sure that Nick would be a good husband?" Bonnie asked. Marian nodded. "I know he will. I have made sure to raise him right," she said. Stu sighed. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean, she would be well-protected as the wife of a Lord's son," he said. Robin nodded and extended a hand. "So, do we have an agreement?" he asked. Stu decided to go through with it. "Yes. I guess we should call them and tell them," he said. Marian went out to where the children were playing. Nick and Judy were engaged in a little game in which Nick played a brave knight, wielding his wooden sword, and Judy was the princess that he had just saved from a dragon, which they had represented in their play by an empty ale barrel. She smiled. "Nick, Judy, could you two come in for just a moment?" she asked. Nick and Judy stopped playing. Nick put his sword into his belt. "What is it, Mom?" Nick asked. Marian motioned with her hand. "Come, we want to talk to you two," she said. Nick and Judy followed her into the house. Moments later, Nick and Judy stood before their parents. It was Marian who spoke. Nick and Judy briefly wondered what was going on. "Nick, Judy. We have something to tell you," she began. Judy smiled. "What is it, Lady Marian?" she asked. Marian smiled. "As of this moment, you two are betrothed," she said. Nick and Judy gave each other a strange look. "What does that mean?" Nick asked. Bonnie smiled. "It means that, one day, you two are going to be married," she said. Nick and Judy's eyes went wide, followed by looks of utter disgust at the very thought of one day being married, as children were prone to thinking at their age. "But she's my friend! I can't marry her! That's gross!" Nick exclaimed. Judy nodded in agreement. "Why is this happening?!" she added. There was playful laughter from all of the parents. Marian went over and hugged Nick. "You'll change your mind one day," she said. Nick and Judy both disagreed on the matter, for now. However, eight years passed. Nick and Judy were now teenagers. Nick was very handsome, like his father, while Judy had grown to be gorgeous beyond words, with nicely developing fit body, attractive hips and so on. They had also secretly begun to be romantically attracted to each other. Nick, wearing garb like his father's classic outfit, knew that he had to tell her. He went to Marian for advice. "Mom, can I talk to you for a bit?" he asked. Marian turned to her son. "Yes, my son. What is going on?" she asked. Nick sighed. He knew that now was not the time to keep things hidden. "I've started to fall in love with Judy," he said. Marian was so pleased to hear him say that. She smiled sweetly. "Ah, I knew that things would begin to change between you," she said. Nick hugged her tightly. "Mom, I have to tell her how I feel. Can you tell me how?" he asked. Marian nodded and pulled the teenage fox near her. She loved him dearly, and wanted him to succeed. "My son, listen to me. If you want to court Judy, just be yourself when you tell her. Don't add things that aren't true. Let her know your thoughts," he asked. Nick nodded. "Thank you, Mom. I will be back. Judy is out in the field. With any luck, I will have successfully wooed Judy," he said. He then kissed Marian on the head and headed out. Judy, wearing her regular dress, was practicing the archery steps Robin had taught her. Nick stood a short distance from the target. "Judy, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Judy put down her bow and arrows and smiled. "What is it?" she asked. Nick sighed. He knew that he had to say it now. He would much rather be in love with her while married to her. "Judy, I have be honest with you. I like you in a more than friends way. I am in love with you. You are so beautiful," he said. Judy was silent for a few moments, then found her voice again. She felt the same way. She didn't know exactly what made her fall for him, but she had. She had been hoping he would admit it to her. "Nick, I am in love with you too. You're such a handsome fox," she replied. Nick's heart beat in joy. The two teenage mammals approached each other and embraced. "Thank you, milady," Nick said. Judy smiled. "You're welcome, milord," she replied. Nick and Judy looked into each other's eyes, then shared their first kiss, there, in that fine field in England. Nick took Judy with him as he headed back to the house to tell his parents, holding her by the hand. Judy grabbed her bow and arrows. Once they got inside, Nick brought her to his parents. Robin was working on his arrows, while Marian played her harp. Nick looked at them proudly. "Dad, Mom, I have an announcement," he said. Robin and Marian stopped what they were doing in order to hear him speak. They were very interested in what their son had to say. Robin looked his son in the eyes. "What is it, my son?" he asked. Nick drew Judy close to him. "Judy and I have fallen in love," he said. Robin and Marian were so thrilled as the words left his mouth. They knew it would happen eventually! It just needed time in order for their relationship to change from one of childhood friendship to one of teenage romance. They also knew that it had a way to go before they were ready for the actual marriage, but it was a start. Marian hugged Nick. "I knew you would woo her, son. You're a charmer, just like your father," she said. Nick hugged her back. "Thank you," he said. Robin stood up, filled with fatherly pride. He was pleased that his son had turned out so much like him. He couldn't wait to see his son's wedding to the beautiful bunny. Already, he was planning the biggest wedding Nottingham had ever seen. King Richard had already given his blessing for the wedding shortly after the betrothal had come into effect. Judy was happy too, and she needed to go home now and tell her parents. "Nick, I need to go. I will see you soon, you handsome fox," she said sweetly. She then gave him a goodbye kiss. After they said their goodbyes, Judy took off for home. When she arrived, Stu and Bonnie saw the look in her eyes. They could tell something was up. Bonnie smiled. "Something's up with you, Judy, What is it?" she asked. Judy was smiling proudly. "Nick and I are in love," she said. Stu and Bonnie both stood up, and some of her siblings, of which she had even more now, stopped what they were doing to hear their beloved big sister continue on. "Really now?" Stu replied. Judy nodded. "Oh, I am so happy!" she said. There was a playful laugh from her family as Judy continued to speak. Time passed, and twelve years went by. Nick and Judy were now attractive young adults. Nick looked more like his father now, and Judy was drop-dead gorgeous, with very nice hips and an attractive body. The two were madly in love, eagerly awaiting their wedding. "This is going to be great," Judy said as she looked deep into Nick's emerald eyes. Nick leaned in close, ready to kiss the lovely bunny. However, it wasn't to happen this time. Nick heard the voice of his mother calling him and his fiancee. "What is it, Mom?" he asked. Marian sighed. "Follow me. Your father will tell us," she said. A short tme later, they stood before Robin. In just a few words, Robin told them what was going on, and it wasn't good. A message had arrived to day for the fox lord. "King Richard's crown jewels have been stolen," he said. Marian, Nick and Judy's eyes went wide. Judy spoke up. "What are we going to do?" she asked her soon-to-be father-in-law. Robin sighed. "I don't know. Marian and I are taking a little trip to King Richard's castle in a moment in order to discuss what to do in this unfortunate situation," he said. Judy then got an idea. "May Nick and I come with you?" she asked. Robin sighed. He knew that if they were to be the Lord and Lady one day, they had to know what it entailed, including the matter of discussing delicate and important matters with the king. He agreed. "Very well. Judy, tell your parents and get your stuff. We leave when you return," he said. Judy nodded and left to do as instructed. Nick and his parents began to pack their stuff and prepare for the journey to the castle. When she returned, they set off. After some time, they arrived the castle, passed the guards and entered the throne room. Richard sat on his throne, with his lioness wife and their son sitting nearby. Also sitting nearby was Heather, a lovely, aged vixen, the mother of Marian and the adoptive sister of Richard and John, along with her husband, Sir Flynn, the famed fox knight who was Marian's father and whom John considered such a threat to his power that he imprisoned him immediately on taking control and had been freed once John was defeated. Robin, Marian, Nick and Judy all bowed to Richard. "You may rise, all of you. Now, about what to do..." the lion said. Robin nodded. "Trust me, your majesty. I will work hard to retrieve your crown jewels," he said. Marian spoke next. "Dear Uncle, does anyone know anything? Was anyone seen?" she asked. Richard sighed. "Yes, the leader of the royal guard, Bogo reported that his men saw a weasel and few rams fleeing the scene, but they got " he said. All the while, Judy was listening intently. She wanted to do her part for her king, but was debating on how to go about that. Then she got an idea. She believed it would be well-recieved. "Your majesty, if you would allow it, my fiancee Nick and I could search out your jewels for you," she said. Richard was surprised. "You'd do that for me?" he asked. Judy nodded. "We are ready to do our part for the kingdom," she said. Nick smiled in approval. Richard was silent as he thought. "Very well, but be careful," he said. Robin smiled at his soon to be daughter-in-law. Now, Nick and Judy said goodbye to Robin and Marian as they headed out to leave, their bows and arrows on their backs. Meanwhile, in another castle, the lead ram, Doug, admired the crown jewels. "Ah, how beautiful," he said. The weasel, Duke, smiled. "Let's sell them!" he replied. Doug snorted. "No! Lady Bellwether wants them all. This is her revenge for Robin defeating her boss, Prince John," he said. The ram began to pack them up in order to get them to Bellwether. Once the meeting with Richard had ended, Nick and Judy had gone to get their weapons, bedrolls and various other supplies. Now, Robin and Marian. "Take care of her, son," he said. Nick playfully laughed a bit. "Oh, don't worry, I will, though she is more than capable of taking care of herself," he said. Marian said her goodbyes as well. With that, the two of them, Nick and Judy, were off on their expedition. They began a discussion about how to start. "So, beautiful, where do we suggest we start?" Nick asked. Judy shrugged. She had no idea, and their only lead was a sighting of a weasel and some rams. They would be lucky to solve this soon, and Judy was well aware of that fact. "We go around the village, ask around," she said. They began to do just that. Soon, they came across a deer doe who was willing to speak with them. She eyed them curiously. "What can I do for you?" she asked. Nick took over from there. "We want to ask you if you have seen a suspicious-looking weasel and rams around here recently," he said. The doe nodded. "Yes. In fact. They went near an estate a little ways from here. That is the estate of Lady Bellwether. Perhaps she'd be willing to help you out," she replied. Nick and Judy shared a sweet little smile, gazing at one another's eyes. They then looked back at the doe. "Thank you, miss. We will be sure to tell King Richard about your help," Judy said. From there, they began to head for the estate. Upon reaching it, one of the rams opened the door. Nick and Judy had a feeling that this was one of the suspects, but they said nothing. "May I help you?" the ram asked. Judy smiled at him. "We're here to speak to Lady Bellwether," she said. The ram eyed them suspiciously, but admitted them anyway. Sitting in the main room, Nick and Judy waited. Finally, Lady Bellwether, full name Dawn Bellwether, arrived on the scene. She wore a dark-colored gown indicating her noble rank. She smiled kindly at her unexpected guests. Nick and Judy smiled back. "What brings you to my estate on this fine day?" she asked. Nick took over the talking. "I am Nick of the House of Longstride, and this is my fiancee, Judy. We are investigating the disappearance of King Richard's crown jewels," he explained. Bellwether only looked at them. She was frightened that they were so close to the truth about what had really happened, that she was behind the whole thing. "Very well, I must confess. I ordered it done in order to avenge Prince John. Now that you know about it, I can't allow you to leave alive," she said, gesturing to Doug and the other rams to destroy them. Nick jumped up, took an arrow from his quiver, loaded into his bow and pulled the string back. He was furious at this noblewoman for her threat. He fixed his gaze on Bellwether. "Touch her, and I will make you regret it!" he shout it. He then fired his arrow, but aimed over Bellwether's head so that the arrow stuck harmlessly into the wood of a nearby door. The desired effect had been achieved Bellwether was terrified. She angrily glared at the rams. "Well, don't just stand there, get them!" she screamed. Nick put himself between them and Judy. "Judy, run! See if you can find the crown jewels!" he said. What began was a long-lasting game of chase. Duke Weaselton tried to hide, but was found by Judy. With him were the jewels. Moments later, Nick emerged, bringing Bellwether with the rams with him. He smiled as he picked up a long length of rope, with which he would bind their wrists for the trip back. Bellwether was shocked. "How could you have beaten me?!" she exclaimed. Nick smiled cockily. "It's called determination, sweetheart," he said proudly. Knowing that they had been defeated, the villains said nothing as their wrists were tightly tied together and they were lead out of the estate. After the trip back, Robin and Marian greeted them warmly. "We have the criminals, and the jewels" Judy said to them. Robin looked at them. "Lady Bellwether. I can't imagine why you would do something like this. You're a powerful noble and you had everything you could want. Well, time to take you to King Richard, and return his crown jewels," he said. They immediately left to do so. Richard was joyful at the jewels' return. The next night, he threw a banquet at his castle to celebrate the impending marriage of Nick and Judy. All of Nottingham, even the commoners like Skippy and his family were invited. Nick and Judy went out on a balcony to look at the land as the sun set over England. She smiled at Nick. "I am proud to be your fiancee, son of Robin Hood," she told him. Nick laughed sweetly. "I can't wait, my love, for our wedding," he said back. Judy nodded. "It's called being in love, sweetheart," she said. With that, the son of Robin Hood and the daughter of Stu Hopps, kissed deeply and proudly. Soon, their marriage would come, and Judy would be of the House of Longstride. Category:Sequels to Robin Hood Category:Crossovers Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Stories where Robin and Marian are the parents of Nick Wilde Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto's stories